Mi primera navidad
by CamiHenderson
Summary: es la primera navidad de Logan con los chicos, como sera? nota del autor dentro


**Wazzaa, aquí esta mi fic de navidad**

**Resumen: es la primera navidad de Logan con los chicos ¿Cómo sera?**

**bien, esta historia seria para navidad y ya casi ha pasado un mes :( así que perdón, no la pude publicar porque no me pude conectar D:**

**¿por que borre la traduccion? la borre porque me equivoque en algo mientras lo hacia :3 (sorry) y porque la voy a mejorar y pronto actualzare algunas historias y pondre otras historias, si tienen alguna recomendacion entonces dejen un comentario**

* * *

PDV LOGAN

Soy Logan Mitchell, tengo 8 años de edad, vengo de otra ciudad, con mi familia, mi madre y mi padre, Joanna y Jhon Mitchell, tengo 3 nuevos amigos y son de lo mejor, vivir en Minnesota es diferente a donde vivía. CAE NIEVE! YAYYYY! Sera mi primera navidad con mis amigos, estamos en la nieve y estabamos haciendo un muñeco de nieve

- Que tal si jugamos guerra de bolas de nieve?- pregunte, era mi primera nevidad real, por que las anteriores fueron muy malas, no quiero recordar eso, pero ahora es una nueva vida

- SI!- dijeron emocionados, cada uno nos ocultamos y empezamos a jugar, vi que mi padre llego y me tuve que ir, estaba triste por que fue rapido, solo me tomo de la parte del estomago y me llevo, llegamos a casa y me fui a comer algo de la cocina, solo falta un día para navidad, vi mi arbol de navidad y no había ni un regalo, me puse triste y me fui a mi habitacion, me dormi llorando, al dia siguiente me desperte por mi padre

- que pasa?- pregunte adormilado

- ya es navidad, ven abajo- dijo mi padre adoptivo y baje, vi que habia un regalo

- es para ti- dijo mi madre emocionada, tome mi regalo y vi que era un carrito, los abrace a los dos y empecé a llorar

- quieres ir con tus amigos?- me pregunto mi padre

- sipi- sali corriendo y me fui a la casa de Kendall, que queda a mi lado

- hola Loggie, vamos a la casa de James- salimos corriendo despues de mostrar nuestros regalos

- hola Kendall, hola Loggie, vamos a la casa de Carlos- nos dijo James pero cuando ibamos a salir vimos a Carlos que venia corriendo hacia aqui, abri la puerta y entro mostrando sus regalos

- que les dieron a ustedes?- dije triste, ya que yo solo tenia un regalo, ellos tenian muchos

- a mi me dieron un muñeco y un carro y un oso y-y un perrito- dijo Carlos emocionado

- a mi me dieron un carro a control remoto, un espejo, un oso, un juego de Lego- dijo James mostrando todo (solo digo juguetes al azar, no se que le gustan a los chicos, lo siento)

- a mi me dieron un videojuego! Un muñeco armable enorme, una ciudad para armar, un gorrito y un camion de Carritos- dijo Kendall alegre

- y a ti... Loggie... que te dieron?- me pregunto, no levante la cara por que estaba llorando, por qué mis padres adoptivos solo me compraron un regalo? Tienen micho dinero para beber alcohol y no para juguetes!

- solo un carrito- dije muy bajó, pero los chicos apenas escucharon, sali corriendo y entre a mi casa

- Logg-Loggie- dijo mi padre adoptivo, borracho, como de costumbre- que-quw pasa?- pregunto enredandose en las palabras

- nada, papá!- dije mientras salia de allí, no queria estar en ningun lugar, me puse a ver el arbol y se me escaparon algunas lágrimas, sali de mi casa con un abrigo muy grande y me fui al patio trasero y arme un muñeco de nieve

- Loggie- dijo Kendall detras de mi, me di la vuelta y ahi estaban James, Carlos y Kendall obviamente

- que-que quieren?- dije triste

- te tenemos una sorpresa!- dijeron los 3, me sorprendi cuando el padre de Carlos llego y se llevo a mi padre, luego la señora Knight y el señor Knight me llevaron a sus hogar, asi que... tenia otra familia, una que si me quería, estaba feliz, feliz de que tenia una familia, feliz de que al fin tenia mi primera navidad con gente que me quería, amigos que me querían, al fin era feliz

- feliz navidad Loggie- me dijo Kendall

- feliz navidad Kenny- le dije y lo abrace

Tenia todo, una familia, amigos y fue mi mejor navidad

* * *

**Que les pareció?**

**Fue corto y fue mi primer fic de navidad :')**

**Dejen su Review, Se despide**

**Camila**


End file.
